AnimeLock
by PinkyBunnyChu
Summary: This is a Black Version Nuzlocke. Were all of the pokemon in this are named after anime characters :3 Enjoy :P (T for craziness in later chapters, might be changed to M... PM ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE IT TO M!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Rules for anime nuzlocke: **_

_**1. Pokémon must be named after anime characters**_

_**2. You have to capture the first Pokémon you see in the first route you go into. **_

_**3. If the pokemon you see first is not captured, then you can't capture another Pokemon in the other route (unless if it's a legendary Pokémon.)**_

_**4. Only Reshiram can be used for teams. No other legendary pokemon can be on the team (unless you don't want reshiram on your team) . **_

_**5. You must fight any pokemon, no running from battles in routes. Even if the pokemon is at 1 hp. **_

_**6. If a pokemon faints, it's dead. you have to put it in a box in the pokemon box and name the box "Heaven" **_

_**7. LETS GO! :D**_

* * *

_**Hey Guys! This is Pinky here!**_

_**I have to tell you a couple of things before i get started with this story.**_

_**There are a lot of Bleach named pokemon. **_

_**So anyway I'll also put the names of the pokemon down here and what anime i had named them from so you'd see what i named them after.**_

_**AND THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**_

_**THESE ARE THE RULES UwU**_

_**Soooo lets get started :D **_

_**From, PinkyBunnyChu **_


	2. The beggining of the story :P

The Champion of the unova reigon awoke to a fluffy dewott facing her. "Ah! Uryu what are you doing?!" she said. The dewott laughed. "Got cha! Now get out of bed! Mother and Father are waiting!" Uryu said, rushing out of the room. The Champions name was Larae. She got up from her bed and saw that a samurott and a cinccino were waiting outside her doorway. "Ah! Larae! I see my son woke you up, so sorry about that..." the cincinno said. The Cincinno and the samurott were parents to Uryu, the dewott. Yet, the samurott was Larae's first pokemon. "Hey! Goodmorning Ryukun, Katawott, how you guys doing?" Larae asked. Ryuken the cinccino put his thumbs up. "Better than ever! You?" he asked Larae. Larae grinned. "Great! How are you Kata?" Larae asked. Katawott smiled, her cheeks became red.

"Fine." she said softly, looking at Uryu. He smiled at her. "You still sleepy ma?" Uryu said quietly. Katawott giggled. "No you silly ducklett!" Kata laughed. Larae smiled seeing the family she started. She then remembered what day it was. "Hey, Uryu. Want to know how your mother first met me?" Larae said. Uryu nodded. "I would love to! Besides, Mother and Father need to train with the others! I heard there are a couple people coming to fight you soon!" he said. Larae smiled, sat on the side of her bed with her youngest pokemon. "It started two years ago the same day of today, when I ran into my friend Hugh..."

...

"Larae! Come on! You're going to become a woman today!" Hugh shouted at a two year younger Larae.

Larae sighed. "Oh for peat sakes Hugh! I had a blood mess about seven years ago when I was ten! Let's just get going!" Larae ran past Hugh toward her destination. Hugh was blushing from what Larae had said. "L-larae you know how I am with that stuff..." Hugh said. Larae laughed. "Maybe I should tell you when I..."

"NO. Just, no." Hugh said, his face was bright red. Larae laughed. "Next time you freak out over this day I will attack you with the water type I chose." Larae said. Hugh stopped running. "Wait water type?! Ha! Aang will kick its ass!" Hugh shouted back. Larae grinned. "Oh he'll see. He'll see what's coming." she thought. She then saw a girl looking out in the distance of the unova reigon. She had blond hair and a cute looking hat on. Larae stood next to her. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Larae said. The girl nodded. "Hmm... you look familiar..." she said looking at Larae. Larae smiled. "I don't really know you from anywere... BIANCA. " she said. Bianca gasped. "You're Larae Roberds! Omg so you're Pinky-Chan on Tumblr?! Omi gosh I'm so happy to meet you!" Bianca said. Larae sighed. That wasn't the reason why she had come anyway.

"Bianca, Ive told you a zillion times that that's me. Ahaha, oh! I see you have pokemon with you?" Larae said. Bianca nodded. "I sure do PINKY-CHAN! Ehehehe." Bianca joked. Larae laughed. "Ok! So can I see them. I'm looking foward to get a water type!" Larae said. Bianca then picked up a pokeball, aparently the water type was in it. "Here, this is a female oshawott, you might like it!" Bianca said. Larae pressed the button on the pokeball and the pokeball clicked open. A white and blue otter fell on her face. "Ah... she was sleeping Bianca..." Larae said. The otter got up and shook dust off her fluffy body...

...

"So that was my mom?" Uryu interupted. Larae nodded. "Yeah, I thought there was something wrong with her at first..." she said. Uryu was confused. "Eh? Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well, your mother was a quiet and shy one..."

...

The oshawott looked at Larae and froze. Larae on the other hand thought she was seeing the most cutest thing she had ever seen. "Hi little one!" Larae said. The oshawott ran behind Bianca. "Oh don't be shy! She's not gonna hurt you." Bianca said to the oshawott. The oshawott looked at Larae again, a small smile formed on her face. "So, do you want this Oshawott?" Bianca asked Larae. Larae nodded. Suddenly the oshawott gasped. "M-master?!" she said, pointing at Larae. Larae giggled. "Ah so it does talk!" Larae said to Bianca.

"Yeah she's a little shy, hey are you going to give her a nickname? Let me guess, your going to name it after that guy that you like from that anime..."

"HOW DID YOU GUESS BIANCA?!"

"Well, you talk about him all the time. But how are you going to name it when she's a girl?"

"I'm gonna call her Katawott!"

"Larae, that's the mother of the guy you like."

"I know I..."

...

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, you named my mother after... ME?!" Uryu exclaimed. Larae shook her head. "Well, you see the guy I named you after was this guy named Uryu Ishida. Yet I named your father after the father of Uryu Ishida, Ryuken Ishida, but you know, he also had a wife and..."

"What was her name? Katawisomething?" Uryu said.

Larae laughed. "Nah, it was Katagiri. You're listening to a super nerd right now you know." Larae said.

Uryu and Larae laughed. Uryu then saw a yellow figure at the door. An Ampharos stood at the door. "Hey, may I come and listien as well?" she said. Uryu jumped off the bed. "Yo, Hinita!" he said, waving his paw to her. She smiled at the dewott. "Sure! She's just getting to the part where she's going to fight Pervy!" he said. Larae laughed so hard she fell off the bed. "Hugh... is not a ... perv!" Larae laughed, "he's modest!"

* * *

Hey! Did you guys like Chapter 1?

Well, ya, I'm a fan of the Ishida family in the anime Bleach, especially Uryu Ishida.

Btw, I nammed my mareep (who is now an ampharos) after Hinita from Naurto.

BUT THATS NOT THE ONLY ONE COMING! you'll see more naruto, bleach, and many other anime named Characters...

IN CHAPTER 2!

From, Pinky-chan (yus its true that I have a tumblr account and that's my name XD)


End file.
